


six hearts

by joshuahongkong



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: !!!, ? - Freeform, Cuddling, Kisses, Multi, OT3, just cute boys, just fluff, seoksoonchan, soonseokchan, tbh I got the idea from a twitter gc, thanks yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 10:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuahongkong/pseuds/joshuahongkong
Summary: soonseokchan cuddle time ♡





	six hearts

“No,” Chan whined, small hand wrapped around Seokmin’s small wrist. “Don’t leave.”

Seokmin gently removed the younger’s hand, landing back on the bed with a soft thud, “Okay, but only for a couple more minutes. We have to get up at some point. Or we’ll die of starvation and dehydration. Take your pick.”

Soonyoung smiled from the other side of the bed, legs wrapped around Chan, who lied in the in the middle. “Hm, I choose the second option. What a wonderful death it would be to perish in the arms of you two.” He lovingly looked at the two boys, eyes sparkling in the yellow sunlight streaming through the half-open curtains.

Seokmin and Chan shared a look, and just laughed. “Bullshit,” Chan managed to squeak. “Last night you almost murdered me for not going out to get dinner. You’re full of it, Kwon Soonyoung.” Soonyoung huffed, a pout making way to his lips. Chan kissed it almost immediately.

“Not fair... I want a kiss too...” Seokmin complained from Chan’s other side. Of course, Chan turned and placed a soft peck on the older’s lips, earning a giggle from them both.

A shift was felt in the bed, and soon Soonyoung moved from Chan’s side until he was hovering over the two boys. “Not fair. I want a kiss from Seokmin too.” He smiled sheepishly, imitating Seokmins tone of voice. Seokmin just giggled again, pulling the nape of Soonyoungs neck until they were close enough to touch their plush lips together. Soonyoung carefully laid back down beside Chan, intertwining their feet together.

After a long and comfortable silence of warm cuddles and small kisses shared between the three, Soonyoung cleared his throat, “I have come to a revelation.”

Seokmin and Chan looked to Soonyoung expectantly.

“We are, absolutely disgusting. If I were an outsider looking on at our relationship, I would have vomited. Multiple times.” Soonyoung crinkled his nose.

Soonyoungs boyfriends just laughed. “Okay, but you’re literally in this relationship. Right now. Dating us. There’s no point in turning back now.” Seokmin smiled his bright smile, making Soonyoungs insides turn to mush.

“Oh,” Soonyoung raised his eyebrows, “I’m not turning back. I love you two too much. You have stolen my hearts”

“Hearts?” Seokmin and Chan spoke in unison.

“Hearts,” Soonyoung repeated, “I didn’t think it was fair for you two to have to share one heart, because I love you both so much. So I simply grew another one. One for each of you.”

Chan and Seokmin didn’t realize it until Soonyoung mentioned it, but they had done the same thing. 

One bed, three bodies, six hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> twt : @pristinteens


End file.
